This invention relates to a rack.
More particularly, this invention relates to a rack suited for holding and supporting objects.
Specifically, the invention relates to a rack configured for nesting with other like racks.
Still further, the invention relates to a rack which not only nests with other racks, but may also be lifted up from above by conventional lifting equipment found in commercial ovens, for example.
Known racks are expensive to manufacture, unsuited for various applications, require lots of storage space, are expensive to transport owing to their box-like, non-nestable configuration, and, heretofore, no nestable rack has been known that is both nestable and can likewise be lifted from above.
In one earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,064 to Hall for xe2x80x9cSupport Assembly for a Holding Rackxe2x80x9d discloses a Z-shaped holding rack 320 in FIG. 6 thereof that works well as a rack; yet, the present invention works even better and is particularly suited for lifting by a lifting mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a rack which overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior art devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rack which is easily and inexpensively manufactured, requires less storage space than conventional racks, is strong, may be readily made in a knock-down form, can be constructed using less expensive materials than known racks, is easier for users to use, and/or can be provided with elements (such as runners/c-channels) on the top thereof for engaging with conventional lifting equipment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a liftable rack which is as strong as conventional liftable racks, even though it has the advantageous nesting capability of a substantially Z-shaped rack.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rack which can be factory assembled, and shipped cost-effectively assembled, owing to the reduced volume required by each nested rack. Such leads to significant cost and energy savings.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rack which advantageously exploits the properties of the material used to construct the rack to yield a rack best suited to the desired maximized properties of the rack; i.e., whether the desired property be a maximization of the low weight of the finished product, the side-loading strength of the rack, the lifting capacity of the rack, or a melding of any of the above-described properties.
A further object of the invention is to provide a Z-shaped rack (when viewed from above) which nests, yet is as strong as non-nesting racks and as the intended use demands.
A still further object of the invention is to improve upon the earlier, above-named related racks, to achieve better solutions to the above-described problems.
In summary, it will be seen that the above objects have been met while achieving high nesting density of nested racks.
The attached figures illustrate various preferred embodiments of the invention.
Relative terms such as xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d are used for ease of understanding, and are not intended to be limiting.